012214nullryspor
11:58 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:58 -- 11:58 AG: hello ryspor 11:58 AG: you are currently in a matespritship with jossik correct 11:58 GT: ~Vm, yeʃ? Hello, incidentally.~ 11:58 AG: I said hello already 11:58 AG: I gave jossik a task 11:59 AG: for the good of our race 11:59 AG: but it looks like he's probably going to double die before he can make any progress on it so I figured I'd take over 12:00 GT: ~Oh, vm, all right, that'ʃ fine with me, I ʃvppoʃe. Ah, what do I have to do with thiʃ?~ 12:00 AG: I'm going to try to alchemize a matriorb. if I can manage on top of all of my other activities /: 12:00 AG: I'm not really sure how to go about that but I think it might make sense to start out with rainbow slurry and go from there 12:00 AG: hopefully you can see where I'm going with this 12:01 GT: ~...Oh.~ 12:01 AG: since you're actually in a matespritship I figured you were the best person to ask first 12:01 AG: and also since jossik's probably going to die soon I need his shade ASAP 12:02 GT: ~Right~ 12:02 GT: ~Yeʃ~ 12:02 GT: ~I'll get right on that~ 12:02 AG: wait, seriously, 12:02 AG: I honestly thought I was going to get a little more, uh, heel dragging about it 12:03 GT: ~I'm not a complete virgin, yov know. The abraʃiveneʃʃ of the qveʃtion cavght me by ʃvrpriʃe, that'ʃ all.~ 12:03 AG: well, I figured just being straight about it was the way to go 12:03 AG: I'm not exactly excited to be up to my metaphorical elbows in everyone's genetic material but I can't think of any other way to start 12:03 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe there waʃn't really a leʃʃ awkward way to phraʃe that, haha.~ 12:03 AG: ehehe 12:04 AG: so uhm. if you COULD keep it separate I think that would be best but if you guys want to uh 12:04 AG: submit your 12:04 AG: sample 12:04 AG: mixed that's uh probably okay 12:05 AG: ph, and, any idea if there are any other troll/troll pairings going on 12:05 AG: I'd rather not have to ask ten other people to fondle themselves into a bucket if I can avoid it 12:07 GT: ~Hmm, well, all the troll/troll pairingʃ I know of are vnfortvnately on the conciliatory ʃide of the ʃpectrvm. I believe Tlaloc and ʃeriad may be foʃtering a bvdding kiʃmeʃiʃʃitvde, thovgh.~ 12:07 AG: oh yuck 12:07 AG: ugh I guess I'll ask seriad to be sneaky then, no way in fuck am I asking tlaloc 12:08 GT: ~I covld, perhapʃ, delicately approach Tlaloc abovt the ʃvbject.~ 12:08 AG: oh yeah. actually, if you could, uh, kinda help me out that'd be cool. maybe broach the subject with your team and I'll handle mine, 12:08 AG: we already have a missing troll (or two,) so time is of the essence 12:09 GT: ~That ʃeemʃ like a reaʃonable covrʃe of action, then.~ 12:09 AG: thanks for being cool about this 12:09 AG: most people would've screamed and called me a pervert by now 12:09 GT: ~Not a problem.~ 12:09 AG: esp with the whole prior-- well, whatever 12:09 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 12:10 GT: ~...Oh, yeʃ, I did ʃee that...video in my e-mailʃ. I aʃʃvme yov'd prefer not to talk abovt it?~ 12:10 AG: ugh 12:10 AG: yeah, that's a great assumption 12:10 AG: well, definitely can't end the conversation on a higher note than that, blech 12:11 GT: ~My apologieʃ for introdvcing a ʃovr note to the converʃation.~ 12:11 AG: quite alright. well, thanks in advance for the help and sorry for any future awkwardness 12:11 AG: I have a feeling this is p important though 12:11 AG: even if we win the game and get a new universe it won't much matter if we can't make new grubs 12:12 GT: ~Indeed. I feel a tad ʃorry for the hvmanʃ, really.~ 12:13 AG: ugh yeah 12:13 AG: hopefully they have... uh, litters or something 12:13 AG: otherwise that's a lot of giving birth 12:13 AG: yuck 12:14 GT: ~It giveʃ me chillʃ thinking abovt it, really.~ 12:14 AG: ..... double yuck 12:14 AG: okay I need to stop thinking about that asap 12:14 AG: anyway I'll let you go 12:14 AG: thanks again for the help 12:14 AG: and, uh, good luck 12:15 GT: ~...I have a feeling I'll need it.~ 12:15 AG: ehehehe 12:15 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:15 --